


Whiskey, Demons and William Herondale

by Pendragon2601



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Ducks, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pendragon2601/pseuds/Pendragon2601
Summary: A heavily pregnant Tessa wakes up one morning to find her husband Will absent from their bed...





	Whiskey, Demons and William Herondale

London Institute, 1891.

Tessa woke suddenly one frosty autumn morning to find her husband absent from their bed and her swollen stomach aching from having been kicked all night from her ‘bairn’ as Margaret, the maidservant come nanny that they had hired shortly after Charlotte left for Idris, had called it.

As she struggled to sit up she heard a loud ruckus outside of the door in the hallway and a familiar shouting voice. “Everyone to arms! We are under attack! Everyone assemble in the foyer! Quickly!” The door suddenly burst open with a clang and Tessa saw Will – half-dressed in gear, black hair messy and a crazed wild look in his bright blue eyes. “Tessa my love, stay in bed. We must protect the baby at all costs.” 

“Will, what on earth is going on?” Tessa demanded stiffly as her stomach kicked in protest. Before she got an answer Will was out the door and running down the corridor. Tessa huffed and slowly brought her legs around and cautiously stood up. Her swollen belly wriggled painfully making Tessa catch her breath. “I know, I know. Your father is definitely going to have words from me.” She whispered as she rubbed her belly soothingly. Wrapping her dressing gown tightly around her frame, she made her way after Will with a determined look on her face. 

By the time she had reached the foyer, she had stopped three times to rest, been kicked five times and had nearly tripped over her own feet along the way. She noticed that the front doors of the Institute were open wide with no sign of Will but a definite sign of the cold London weather outside. She shivered and tugged her dressing gown as tight as it would go around her. Standing by the doors, dressed in his pyjamas and holding a small dagger was a little dark haired boy, staring out with a perplexed look on his face.

“Mother, I think Father’s been on the whiskey again...” James remarked as Tessa gathered her son to her side in a tight hug. Although James was only young, Tessa thought he looked remarkably like Will. Except for James’ eyes which were pale amber rather than Will’s bright blue. He was tall for his age, the top of his head just reaching Tessa’s waist.

“Whatever do you mean James?” Tessa asked curiously, peering curiously down at her son. He didn’t say anything, only raised his arm and pointed out into the courtyard. She followed her son’s gaze and gaped at the sight.

“Oh good lord,” She whispered disbelievingly shaking her head. 

“Get back you foul spawn of Hell! Back I say!” Will roared at his opponent, standing in a fighting stance in the middle of the courtyard. His opponent, Tessa couldn’t believe she was seeing this, was a round black mallard duck. 

“James, be a good boy and fetch Bridget from the kitchens please. Mommy’s going to have a little talk with your father.” She squeezed her son’s shoulder and he nodded before hurrying off as fast as his legs could carry him. 

The mallard quacked with a ruffle of feathers in greeting as Tessa joined her husband in the courtyard. Its dark beady eye caught sight of her and it fluttered its tail excitedly. 

“Will, what on earth are you doing?” Tessa spoke quietly in her husband’s ear.

“Tessa, you must get back inside. It’s the same duck! Do you remember that little beast I told you about in Wales?” 

“Will, it can’t be the same duck -”

“It is! I swear on the Angel, I’d recognise it anywhere. This surely means that this duck is possessed by a greater demon sent to torment me.” He said shakily, keeping a wary eye on the bird as it began to waddle around the courtyard. 

“Alright William, let me handle this.” She affirmed stepping towards the courtyard. She felt him grab her wrist protectively.

“But Tessa, the baby -”

“The baby is going to be perfectly fine. I’m only going to talk to it.” Tessa strode up to the mallard with her hands on her waist, giving the game bird a stern look. Will watched as his wife carefully knelt down by the duck as it quacked and excitedly ruffled its feathers. He suddenly felt quite put out as he caught the little beast eyeing up Tessa with its greedy little eyes. 

“Hey, that’s my wife you’re looking at, you filthy little demon!” he yelled at it only to be irritatingly shushed by his wife in return. 

“Father,” Will jumped in surprise to find his five-year-old son standing beside him watching his mother in bemusement. “Why is mother talking to a duck?” 

“That, my son,” he spoke in disgust. “is not a duck. It is a demon born out of the deepest, darkest depths of hell.”

James looked up strangely at his father to see him glaring at the little duck in discontent. He suddenly had the urge to laugh but kept quiet. “Father, it is only a harmless duck.”

“Harmless?” Will spluttered. “That little beast bit my finger when I was a child! It is not harmless.” 

“Hush up Will, I’ve got it all sorted.” Tessa suddenly spoke as she walked back calmly holding the mallard in her arms. Will yelped and raised his blade at the bird. James snorted quietly at his father’s antics before he reached up and stroked the duck’s breast. Tessa was not amused and narrowed her gaze at her ridiculous husband. “Will, point that blade away from me or you will be sleeping in the drawing room tonight.” 

He hesitantly lowered his blade but took several steps back. “Tessa, what are you doing with that duck? And please get it away from James before it attacks him.” 

“It won’t bite me Father.” James replied calmly, stroking the mallard’s long neck. Instead the mallard turned his gaze pointedly on Will.

“Tessa, it’s staring at me...” Will bristled uneasily taking another step back. The next thing he knew, the duck quacked loudly and nestled happily against Tessa’s bosom, his beady, maliciously taunting gaze stuck on Will the whole time. Will spluttered at the sight before Tessa smacked the duck on its rear.

“Now I’ll be having none of that.” she chastised the bird and it stopped, cowed by Tessa’s voice. James stood back and stared at the bird in surprise, suddenly unsure of whether to touch the duck again or protect his mother against it. 

Will glared at the duck furiously. “Nope, I cannot allow it to remain here any longer. Get it out of here at once!”

“No my love, I have a better plan.” Tessa said looking down at the duck as it quacked to itself. 

Shortly that evening, the Herondale family sat down at the table to a delicious dinner of roast duck in a rich plum sauce. Will narrowed his gaze at the steaming game on the table as Tessa carefully carved out slices for James sat beside her. “Tessa, are you sure Bridget killed it properly?”

“Yes William.” She replied calmly, taking more slices and putting it on another plate for Will, placing it in front of him. 

“Are you positively sure?”

“Yes Will. Now eat your dinner or go hungry.”

Will picked up his knife and fork, cutting off a small chunk and eyed it closely. “Okay Tessa, but if this little beast tries to fight it’s way out of me, you will have to immediately summon Jem – I mean Brother Zachariah to cure me for consuming a greater demon.” 

“Right away.” Tessa confirmed with a roll of her eyes as she sat down and began to eat. Will took a cautious bite, chewing it slowly before swallowing. He waited a moment before he took another with a sigh of relief. Tessa glanced at her son with a little smile and he grinned back. “Will, you know we’ve been talking about getting a pet for James and the baby?” 

Will grunted with a nod. “Well, James has finally decided on what he would like.” Will looked up at his son with interest, taking a sip of tea. 

“Oh? What would you like? A dog, a cat, rabbit...” he asked.

James sat up straight in his chair, grinning with wide eyes. “Father, can I have a duck?”


End file.
